Walking Out
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: One Shot. Ginny is hurting. It isn't really romance directly but it was if you understand! Ginny is hurting all because of Harry what does she do? After War. Song Fic


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note:** Okay, I know this isn't what I usually write but I found this book that I have alot of my first fics in so I kind of changed it and tweaked it and now I have this!

* * *

**Walking Out**

**One Shot**

**DingDongTheWitchIsDead**

* * *

In a quiet town in England where the grass was green and the sky was blue lived the famous Harry Potter and his wife Ginervra Weasley. The couple had lived there for a little over three months, to people on the outside they looked like a normal couple, dreaming of one day having a family with three or four kids, a family dog and a family car. Not many of the people in this town knew that the peaceful were witches and wizards and even fewer knew that Ginny was extremely unhappy. Ginny had found out a few weeks ago that Harry had been cheating on her. She had caught him in the act, on their bed in their house, him and Cho. The next week it was the same scenario with Hermione. Ginny wondered what had forced him to do this to her. Ginny had packed her bags and was ready to walk away from Harry.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe_

He was never there for her

_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

Why did she always feel lonely when he wasn't with her?

_  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever_

She had tried to work it out but Harry just wouldn't stop his ways. She thought she had had love but she had thought wrong.

_(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say  
_  
She was leaving, Harry was shocked. But not as shocked as he was to find ot that he had been the cause of her sudden leaving. Ginny stopped. Why was she letting herself be the weak one? Why was she letting Harry still have his pride?

_Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

She unpacked her bags. She laid all of her things back in the places they belonged. She sat down on the couch and told Harry to sit with her. She told him that she was sick of his cheating on her with Cho and Hermione, she told him that he had better get his act together. He told her that he loved her and he wanted to be with her but she wasn't making it easy for him.

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone

That pushed Ginny over the edge. Was she really the one to blame for all of his disgusting cheating? Was she the one who didn't provide him with what he needed and wanted?

_(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way  
_  
Ginny told him to leave. She said she had no choice in the matter and this was what her heart was telling her to do. She told him that she felt bad but she knew she was doing the right thing.

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'_

She had made many sacrifices and he had made nne. She had moved aroung with him and she had been up to being by herself for very long periods of time. never once had she complained.

_I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out_

Ginny had done it. She had kicked her husband out. It was now time for her to make a new life minus Harry. A new adventurouslife, with sky diving, bungee jumping and a man that loved her. She knew that one day she would find her man, the one that would love her aurburn hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her cury bodie. Someone who would think that she was perfect even if she waqs slightly plump. She knew that she would find him and he would find her.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So could everyone please try to review! If there is any problems in it that I should be notified about please feel free to tell me, anything is taken nicely. I don't mind falme maybe that is because I have never really got one but I think that flamers are just being nice to me. I think flames are good if they are constructive if you tell me this story is crap then you may as well tell me why it is so crap!

**DingDongTheWitchIsDead**_  
_


End file.
